bullyfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Гэри Смит: Цитаты
Cutscene Dialogue *Jimmy: Hey man, what's your problem? :Gary: Well, ADD primarily. But also life, my parents, this school, western civilization... but really, honestly, enough about me. Oh, I see you've met the dorm's mascot. Ladies and gentleman I give you.. "FemmeBoy" the girliest boy in school. Petey, haven't you got some imaginary friends to go annoy? *Petey: Why don't you just leave me alone, Gary? :Gary: Heh, look at you! 'Leave me alone Gary, I'm finally self important now that I've finally hit puberty!' What's your problem? I'm just being nice to the new kid as he passes through Bullworth on his inevitable journey to prison. *Gary: Ah, swim team. Intellectual stuff. So tell me, Petey, do you like watching the girls in their swimming costumes? Does that fuel your filthy little fantasies? *Petey: Gary, get out of the way! :Gary: Oh, Marian, show me your breast stroke again! Or wait... do you like the boys on the team? :Petey: Yeah right Gary. :Gary: Which is it, Petey? :Jimmy: I see you guys are getting along, as usual. :Gary: I'm just, (Hits Petey in the arm) toughening him up. Turning him into a man, or a woman, or... something. *Gary: The thing is: If I win, you're just another punk! You win and you'll be sent away even quicker for beating up the head boy. *Jimmy: Why'd you do it, Gary? *Gary: Because I can! Because making little people like you and the morons who run this place eat out of the palm of my hand feels great! *Jimmy: But I never did anything to you! *Gary: You would've-if I'd given you the chance. Face it! I'm sMARTER THAN YOooou!! aHHAaaHH!!!! *Jimmy: Oh, congratulations! You're smarter than me! You hate everyone and everyone hates you! Genius! *Gary: The head likes me. I tied him up, turned his dumb school into a battleground *said as gay as possible*, got kids expelled, unfairly, put several others into therapy, and he still likes me! *Jimmy: You're such a loser! *Gary: Well, at least my mom doesn't make her living on her back! *Jimmy: YOU'RE DEAD! ALLY About to leave *See you later. *I've had enough of this. Bye, kids. ALLY Help *Help him! *That idiot's getting attacked! Someone better help him! Bumped into Friendly *Watch it! *Don't push me! *Careful, idiot! Unfriendly *Don't push, moron! *You think you're tough, idiot?! *Open your eyes or I'll pop them out! *Stop touching me! It's creepin' me out! *Why are you touchin' me?! *Why are you pushin' me? Did you like me? *Get your hands off me! Walking around *I'm a genius! Geniuses don't NEED medication! *I can't believe I switched my meds again! *I keep imagining myself in charge of a large empire! *I despise weak people! *Friends? Friends are for the weak! When the fire alarm goes off *I hope someone is burning. Saying goodbye *I gotta go, important people to see. See you later. *Jimmy, it's been a lot of fun, but I gotta go. *Jimmy, I got things to be getting on with. See you later. Watching a fight *It's like watching dogs mate! *Come on, kill each other! *You're both pathetic, somebody hurt someone! Hit by stink bomb *Geez! Jimmy, you stink! *Argh! Take a bath, Jimmy! Hit by a dead rat *Ouch! That's a rat! Hit by sneaky attack *What?! *Are you kidding me?! Hit by friendly fire *Don't hit me, Hopkins! *Watch it, Jimmy, or I'll make your life hell! *Ouch! Jimmy, get off, you psycho! *I thought we were buddies, you maniac! *Gimme a break, Jimmy! You hit like a girl. Joining a fight *You're being attacked! *Look out! When Attacking *I'm gonna give you something to tell your therapist! *I'm gonna enjoy this! *Come here, scum! *Let's teach you a lesson! While fighting *You're gonna hate me forever! *I'm gonna make your life a misery! *C'mon girly, fight! *You're pathetic! Fighting Townie *You pathetic Townie loser! Fighting Greaser *That grease is making your acne flare up! Fighting Jock *You enjoy the showers more than the game, budd. Fighting Nerd *You're gonna cry, Nerd? Fighting Prep *You inbred trust fund scum! Laughing *Wow! You really are in need of serious therapy! Chasing someone *C'mere, we're gonna torture you! *Be afraid, you're gonna suffer! Out of breath *Oh man, those medications are ruining my fitness... When hidden from *Oh, very brave, tough guy, very brave indeed. *Jimmy! Get back here! When Crying *I hate this world! Kneed in the groin *OW! You can't do that! Spat on *Argh! That's phlegmy! Knocked out *Ouch, gimme a break! *Ah, man, that hurts! *This ain't over! *I'll get you back for this... *Ow! I'll get you for that. *I won't forget this... Congratulating *Well done! *Your parents would be so proud... for once. Confused *What's going on?! Complaining *It's ridiculous, offensive and demeaning! *I expect the worst of people, but this is ridiculous! Indignant *Who do you think you're speaking to? *What did you say? *You're gonna regret sayin' that. Whining *Oh man! This sucks big time! Calling for help *Hey! Get over here! *C'mon! Help me out here! Perceiving something as cool *That's pretty cool! *Look at that! Perceiving something as crap *(Ironic tone) Look at that. Really cool. *Wow! You actually think that's cool. Loser! Seeing weapon fired *Let's have a war! *BURN DOWN THE SCHOOL! Seeing vandalism *What are you doing?! *Stop doin' that! Jeering *You loser! *Look at that ridiculous idiot! *Do you know how dumb you really look, friend? Taunting *Hey, scum! *Hey, you suck! *Hey, your mom is having an affair! *Hey, you're really ugly! *You need plastic surgery, friend. *You're really pathetic! *Even your friends laugh at you! Ignoring taunt *Did something speak? *Uh, that really hurt my feelings. *You're pathetic. *Uh, aren't you tough? Tattling *Listen! You gotta stop the kids from doing this, right away! *You gotta do something! He's out of control! A maniac! Payback *I wanna hurt that kid! *I wanna see him suffer! During missions and others *You look like you're pretty tough. *Well brawn isn't everything. You gotta use your head sometimes. *Heh. You're not incredibly stupid. That's a change of pace. *Let's go to the caff. I'll show you the local wildlife. *Let's go to the caff. I'll show you who is who. *Don't let the Prefects see you breaking the rules. They'll hurt you. *Careful around the Prefects! They don't have much of a sense of humor. *Ha ha. I doubt that very much. *Sneaky bastards, actually. The Library is their turf. *Okay. So there's a bunch of things you're not supposed to do. *Obviously! But listen and I'll share my wisdom. *Do not use the fire extinguishers for anything but putting out fires. *No. *Do not sneak into the girls' Dorms or their bathrooms. *He he. No comments. *If you see any rats, don't step on them. *Also, do not pick them up and throw them at people. *Ha ha! Not much. *Budding criminals and hooligans I imagine. *Here we are, the Boys' Dorm. You'll learn to love it. *You should probably change into your uniform if you don't wanna get in trouble. *Hang on, need a drink. *Aaah. *Gimme a sec. I gotta do something. *Pffff *Not, not really. *I've got something to do. Go change in your room, it's down the hall. *We don't have a bar in the Dorm, just a soda machine. *Hey, Jimmy! Let me show you around this prison. *That's Russell's locker. You know, the big ape who almost put you in the hospital. *C'mon! Let's break into it and steal something. That'll teach 'im. *Oh man! There's that weird chick Eunice. Let's have some fun with her! *Go! See what she wants. *There's that loser nerd Bucky. Go see what his problem is. *I hate that Constantinos guy even more than the Nerds. *There he is. Show what you're made of, Jimmy. *You actually kissed her?! *Ow! Jimmy! You're such a loser! *That's Russell's locker. Break into it and steal something. That'll teach 'im. *Just shut upand follow. *Here we are and no Prefects around. Perfect. *There's a few wine bottles over there. I found them in the English classroom. *See those bottles? *I wanna see your long-range skill. So see if you can get it with your slingshot. *Can you hit them with your slingshot? *That's not the way to do, jerk! *What are you? Stupid? *Why do you keep doing stupid things? *You should be shooting the bottles not sneaking up on them. *Long-range shooting not point-blank. *My grandmother ''could hit them from ''that close. *That's not a bad shot! *All right! *I guess you don't suck. *You do have some talent. *I guess you are good at something, *Man! You suck! *That's pathetic! *Just awful! *What exactly are you aiming at? *Are you blind o something? *That's good. You're proving you're better than an empty bottle. Let's find something a little more rewarding. *Because it's funny! Let's go. Other Students about Gary: Justin Vandervelde: Gary was saying bad things about Jimmy. I think it's just jealous.